The present invention relates to a nozzle for texturing thread by means of a gaseous fluid jet, which permits new effects to be obtained in textured yarn and which can be produced easily.
At present, many different types of nozzles for texturing thread are known. One example of the known nozzles has three channels for feeding gaseous fluid, with the channels opening into the channel for guiding the thread. The openings of the channels for feeding gaseous fluid into the channel for guiding the thread are selected so that the flowing gaseous fluid untwists the thread and projects it against a texturing bridge which is situated either in the channel for guiding thread or opposite to the channel.
However, the known nozzles for texturing thread have serious disadvantages, in spite of giving good results in texturing. The main disadvantage is that only pre-twisted thread can be textured by the nozzle, and the nozzle can be used only for a certain denier range of the thread and for one twist type, such as an S-twist. For another twist-type, or another denier value, it is necessary to use a nozzle which is appropriately modified to handle these parameters.
Further disadvantages of the known nozzles are their short service life, due to abrasion of the nozzle, by the thread, and also they are very difficult to reproduce, as it is extremely difficult to make two nozzles which will give the same results. This last disadvantage is partially overcome by an adjustable nozzle for texturing thread, in which it is possible to change the position of the channel opening for feeding the gaseous fluid relative to the channel for guiding the thread. The adjustment of a plurality of nozzles in the machine is, however, very time consuming and, moreover, there is the danger that by the intervention of a machine operator an imbalance in the machine might be created.
Another example of the known nozzles for texturing thread by a gaseous fluid flow has an angular channel for guiding the thread, and a texturing bridge located at its orifice. The disadvantage of this nozzle type is that only one thread can be processed therein, making it impossible to produce fancy yarn.